Steven Universe Presents: The Crystal Gems vs The Homeworld Gems
"Survivors of an ancient conflict...rivals by nature...and now Steven's best friends! But which team has what it takes to win?" Special Guest: JA JA: This battle is dedicated to the efforts of Frankete, a fellow fanon writer. To support this tribute, head over to deathbattlefanonwikia.com today. (Even though you are probably here already.) PRELUDE ---- (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) JA: Picture this, you guys: women fighting for jewelry and glamour and fame in the fashion world. Wiz and BMS: Ok. JA: Now picture a fight between the jewelry instead with female characteristics. Wiz: Um...ok? JA: Now picture - BMS: I'm gonna stop you right there, JA, because I know what you going for: an all-out brawl between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld Gems. Garnet, the punchy leader... Wiz: Pearl, the brainy ballerina... JA: Amethyst, the wild child... BMS: Jasper, the fighter on steroids... Wiz: Lapis Lazuli, the "Katara" look-alike... JA: And Peridot, the bratty Doritoes mascot who is also like an angry slice of pie WITH limb enhancers. BMS: (laughs) Really? JA: The first three gems fought each other once before in another fanon written by another fan, and Garnet came out the winner. Yet it was poorly received by others. Wiz: Wow, that's harsh. JA: Fortunately, we have a more extended version of the battle in his/her honor. Now, this will be a battle of pure gems, meaning Steven will not be fighting or helping. BMS: Awwww, man! JA: Though Steven can cheer them on and clean up the mess. Wiz: And to a lesser extent, once a gem is reverted to its basic gem form, they are out of the battle. BMS: That's considered the 'death' for today, uh? JA: Yes. I don't want to have any pure violence in today's bout. BMS: (laughs) As if! They're Wiz and JA, and I'm BMS. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... JA, Wiz, and BMS: A Death Battle. JA: This one's for you, Frankete. THE CRYSTAL GEMS: GARNET ---- JA: First up is Garnet, a fusion created by love to protect Steven Universe. BMS: I still can't believe that two kissy girls is all it takes to make a Garnet. I need to study up on my research. Wiz: what research? BMS: You know, rock research. JA: As the former two, Ruby possesses pyrokinesis (heat) and a powerful armlet, while Sapphire possesses cryokinesis (ice) and future vision. However, Ruby can get a bit out of control and eager to punch something, whereas Sapphire is calm and more deep in thought. BMS: Basically, you have a prick and a goth. But when they become Garnet by loving each other enough, watch out! JA: Speaking of which, Garnet will be fighting today as herself, not Ruby and/or Sapphire. She possesses incredible strength, has the ability to deflect lightning, can see the future (at least part of it), and has massive endurance. BMS: She's also got some great senses to go with her fighting style. Speaking of which, she can bust out two giant gauntlets to crush her opponents with. It's clobberin' time! WiZ: However, this does not make her invincible. She prefers to go in guns-a-blazing, despite the risk. Plus, she often relies on Steven to come up with a plan when things go wrong. BMS: And yet she has two brains. Also, her future vision can only see so much. JA: It's true. But even so, Garnet is a force to be reckoned with. Beware the power of love. (Garnet: This is Garnet back together, and I'm never ever going down to the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better, and every part of me is saying go get her.) Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles